


downpour

by MarySueAtYourService



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, Rain, The Cake Is A Lie, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySueAtYourService/pseuds/MarySueAtYourService
Summary: Prompt: Diana and Akko going for a nice walk in the woods (actually to find a magic plant and it isn't nice because they're still... frenemies.) when it suddenly starts to downpour.(This is bad and I mean it)
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> before you read I wanna say this is pretty bad tbh
> 
> my writing skills are absolute sh$#.
> 
> don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> plus, Diana is kinda dumb in this and contradicts herself.
> 
> (mostly just fluff? confusing feelings? idk you can interpret it as a romantic relationship or just platonic friendship/rivalry. also alternate endings) ((only one of which I've written))

"Why did it have to rain right now of all times?!" Akko put two hands on top of her head to cover from the rain a little bit, hand in Diana's while running.

"Do not complain and just hurry up already. I certainly don't want you to drag you to shelter," Diana huffs, annoyed by how the other girl had the time to talk while they were risking getting a cold.

Okay, let's backtrack a little.

* * *

It was a nice, sunny day. Perfect weather, honestly. Warm rays brushing cold skin, and the sky being so clear you could barely see any clouds. A good time to go out in town and have fun with your friends. To add on to that, it was Friday. The start of the weekend and very liked by mostly everyone.

That is, would have been, if she didn't get stuck searching the forest for some plant one of the professors needed. With _Akko_ , of all people.

It was supposedly supposed to be a needed ingredient for a potion. Professor Lukić probably requested it, she thought to herself.

Fine, Akko couldn't be that bad, right?

Wrong.

On their way to the forest (which in her opinion would have been very beautiful and calming weren't it for that Kagari witch), all that they 'talked' about was only useless bickering and idiotic words spewed out of their mouths. You can't just get along with someone like _her._ That was the only thing that they agreed on.

They despised one another, for sure.

...Okay, Diana wouldn't go that far. She just disliked Akko a little bit, but she wouldn't mind being acquainted with her from time to time. It was the girl's behavior that created this huge...rivalry?

No, Diana certainly didn't consider Akko as a rival. That was one thing that she knew on how to feel about her. They were mostly opposites, that's why they couldn't be friends.

Why did she feel sad at that thought? Even the label 'friends' didn't seem enough for her. Ah, that was it! Maybe she really did think of Akko as an actual threat to her position (therefore a _rival_ ,) and this was some sort of thing that she forced herself to deny.

'Definitely,' she nodded to herself.

Then she notices the complete silence that overtook them, looking like they had came to a mutual agreement. Diana perked up a bit at the thought, perhaps this day could go about as any other.

She glances over at her left and sees Akko looking as if she was thinking very hard. The girl didn't even notice a small stone on the ground that caused her to trip and fall.

Diana, being the quick thinker she is, (and though she knows that this is totally wasteful, she could just catch her but that'd be too awkward) takes out her wand and uses a spell to hold Akko still. Then the Kagari looks at her in surprise, with a little bit of sweat rolling down her temple.

"A-ah, ありがとう...", Akko looks down at the ground a little bit sheepishly, pink dust spreading on the tips of her cheeks. Diana stares at her like she's waiting for something, and in response all she does is point to herself. "M-Me...? What did I d— Ohh! Sorry, sorry, that means 'thank you' in japanese!", she smiles guiltily, apologizing to Diana.

The Cavendish sighs, of course Akko would slip back in her native tongue. Diana doesn't know that much of it, so she really couldn't differentiate if that was some sort of gibberish sound the other girl made because she was embarrassed or if it was an actual word.

"Oh.", is all she replies back with, biting her lip a bit, and so they go back to searching for that damned plant. Then she feels a cool sensation, and then another, and then another till it piles up to a very very cold feeling.

Akko seemed to have noticed it too because she also raised her head up to look at the sky. The blue clear view that was before existed no longer, in place of it dark gray colour and storm clouds resting and getting more in number.

Frantic that they would fail their task, the girls quickly begin looking through every bush, nook and cranny only to find nothing. The rain was getting heavier by the second and at this rate they'd be soaked before they could find it, so Diana grabs Akko's hand, both blushing but this isn't the time for awkwardness, and they make a run for it.

* * *

And here we are, clothes thankfully not that wet, resting against the wall of a small cave they didn't even know existed.

Fortunately they both were fast enough to not get caught up in the downpour.

"And here's to another pair of clothes...", Akko sighs regretfully, glancing with sadness at her uniform. Was there a spell to dry them? If so, she really needed to learn that. It would certainly be useful in a lot of situations.

Silence. Pure silence.


	2. ending 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ending 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay ending 1. 
> 
> still sh$#.

They stayed like that, waiting for the rain to stop, waiting to run and get back to the academy. This mission was already declared a failure, at least to them, so, what to lose?

It took a lot of time for it to not continue falling heavily, and idle chatter was all that was exchanged during this particular encounter. At one point, they both grew too...bored, to stay still. 

Akko had taken a liking to scribbling some figures on the dirt with a stick she found randomly, laying at the end of the cave. Diana just sat down comfortably and took out a small book that she kept to read whenever she had free time during a task.

When this hellish period of time ended, they were both very elated to see that only very little of water drops fell down to the ground.

They both ran under it, and when they arrived to the academy, it would be an understatement to say they were exhausted. Both physically and mentally, for one.

"Aah, freedom!", Akko stretched her limbs once again, just to hear that satisfying popping sound that she heard oh so joyfully.

Diana stood there, trying to control ragged breathing. While Akko might have been a little bit athletic, Diana wasn't as good with exercise and the like. Deep breaths came in and out, maybe she needed to try to increase her stamina, an afterthought that occured to her.

"Then, Di-a-na! Bye!", the girl waved and with very drenched clothes (both sweat and rainy drops), went on ahead to her dorm room.

The Cavendish just waved back, letting out a "Farewell.". It seemed it was left unheard, though, because Akko didn't look back. Diana stared at her fleeting figure, looking too blank for anyone's liking.

After a while, a small, subtle yet perfectly dazzling smile that no one could, or did see, rested on her face. Perhaps their bickering could finally end, and friendship could be acquired.

She heads back to her roommates, thinking up some excuse to say to them and the professors, but content and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcannon that Diana always keeps a small book (more like a glossary of sorts) with her at all times to check something she may have forgotten
> 
> which, by the way, would be absolutely impossible but f$#& it.


End file.
